A Day in the Life of Yami
by LSL and rubberducky64
Summary: BY RD64. Ever wondered what a day in Prince Yami's life was like? Follow Yami through a day of chaos, weirdness, randomess, and anger management. Set in Ancient It was supposed to be a one-shot...
1. Guess who Came to Visit! I Don't Know!

RD64: Hello. It's me, again. I'm bored, aren't we all?  
  
SDD: No.  
  
RD64: Anyway, I'm writing another one-shot. (Unless it's like a random hit or something, but the chances of that are 1:1,000,000 or something like I'm bored) So um yeah. SDD, do your stuff.  
  
SDD: RD64 does not own YGO or anything that relates to it. Why? I don't. She's not Japanese for starters...  
  
RD64: Yep. And um, as I told you in the summary, this is set in Ancient Egypt.  
  
NOTE: I've tried to keep this as historically accurate as possible, but we don't know exactly if Yami was in the Old Kingdom, Middle Kingdom, New Kingdom, ect. I just put stuff together. -_-U Yep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*A Day in the Life of Prince Yami*~  
(Glories title, I know)  
  
---  
  
Time: early morning. What? I don't know!!  
  
Location: Bedroom  
  
Random thought of the day: I have decided that birds are EVIL!! Why? I don't know. They just are. They attacked me the other day. THEY'RE EVIL!!!  
  
~  
  
Okay. So I get up everyday at the same time. Well, I think the same time. I don't know. How are you supposed to figure out what time of day it is by looking at the Ra*? Yep, everyone look at the big fiery ball in the sky that could kill us all at any minute now. Yep, look at it... It's SO pretty...  
  
And there I am starting at pretty ball in the sky when Setio comes bursting into me room. YES. MY ROOM. THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!! Setio says something like "breakfast" but I didn't hear him. I just threw a nearby statue at him. But it misses and crashes onto the ground causing guards to come running in. And Dad. I think this is the record for me getting trouble so early.  
  
~  
  
"Yami..."  
  
Dad gives me the "I'm gonna kill you look". Most parents say to their 10 year old kids, "I'm very disappointed in you, Whoever-you-are", but not Good old Dad! He just gives me the, "Screw the 'I'm disappointed thing', I'm gonna slice you IN TWO!! MWHAHAHA!!!" look. Yep, that's Dad.  
  
Just have to love Dad when he's mad.  
  
I look behind Dad's "I'm gonna kill you" to look to Setio, Bakura, and Marik having a ball with me trouble. Wow, I'm surprised Marik's up. He's usually not up until dark.  
  
"YAMI, ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! WHY DID YOU BREAK THAT STATUE??"  
  
Oh yeah, the statue. I guess this "statue" was a "gift from Greece" showing peace between Egypt and Greece. Really? Then explain why the Greeks are scared of us. I mean, we only control monsters that can destroy the world, what's the harm? Anyways the Greek governor of Athens is visiting tonight. HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW??? I'M ALWAYS THE LAST TO KNOW??? OH, NEVER TELL THE PRINCE ANYTHING BECAUSE THE PHARAH'S JUST GONNA KILL HIM ONE DAY ANYWAYS BECAUSE HE ALWAYS BRAKES THINGS!!! T.T Well it's not my fault!  
  
"YAMI!!"  
  
Yeah, back to the whole "Greece is scared of us thing". One day me, Setio, Marik, and Bakura snuck out of the palace and watched a Geek boat being unloaded. Well, I guess I should start wearing a hat or something because some Geek sailor spotted us and then pointed to my hair and screamed, "AHHHH!! IT'S THE PRINCE! OH MY ZUES!!!!!" and ran away screaming and causing pandemonium on the port. I must admit, it was fun to watch. Which makes he wonder how that guy knew my hair. O_o It's kinda personal.  
  
"YAMI, ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
Alright, just don't kill me.  
  
"I threw it at Setio." No use lying to Dad. He'll find out sooner or later that I was lying, and then I'll get an even worse punishment. Like the time Marik dared me to go into the temple and draw a smile face on Seth's head. (it's still there) But that's another story.  
  
"Why?" Dad asked me, now his faces telling me, "you're going to pay SO bad!".  
  
I look behind Dad again to see Setio. He's face was white and he was threatening me with his fist. Marlik and Bakura were doubled over with laughter. Oh, I'll get those two back somehow.  
  
"Well, Setio came into my room and I was surprised and I threw it for self-defense."  
  
I knew I had struck gold. (even though I'm wearing about three pounds of it) Dad was all about attacking and defense and stuff like that. Like the night some assassiner... Yeah, I'm not going to go into depth about that one. Let's just say that it wasn't a pretty sight. (but Bakura and Marik liked it O_o)  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yep." *cough* not *cough*  
  
Dad sighed. I DID!! I BROKE THROUGH!!!!!! HAHAHA!!!! PRINCE YAMI KNOWS ALL!!!!!!! (expect when important people are coming)  
  
"Fine, just go. I'll figure out your punishment soon."  
  
~  
  
"HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM!!!" Setio screamed in my face.  
  
"Well, YOU were the one who came crashing into MY room!" I yelled back.  
  
Bakura went ran in between us, "Oh both of you, shut-up."  
  
We were walking out in the courtyard the beautiful, yet cursed, day. I looked around. You would think a royal courtyard would be quiet. This was the exact opposite. Every time someone of importance came there was a festival. And when there was a festival the main courtyard was filled with booths and stalls that all sold odds and ends.  
  
Wow, all of this was put up in a day. HOW COULD I HAVE NOT NOTICED??  
  
Then a juggler came up to us.  
  
"Hello boys, would you like to see a trick?" The guy was a bit creepy. But, that's probably just me. They always seem happy. Don't they have fathers that give them the "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" look?? Why am I the one and only??  
  
Marik smiled, "Sure."  
  
I turned to this unfortunate clown. Does he mistake us for some commoners who have no idea what logic is??? -.-* Yes, I guessing so. I look over at Marik, who has some evil plan in his head, I can just feel it.  
  
So the juggler starts juggling, and juggling, and juggling, AND JUGGLING!!! WHEN WILL HE STOP????? ARGH!! DIE!!!!  
  
Ahead of me was Setio, who had no patience for this guy the second he saw him. Deep down Setio is a homicidal maniac/genius. He says that deep down I'm homicidal, but I'm not a genius. I told him I'll have his head on a platter when I'm Pharaoh. He just laughed. I'LL SHOW HIM!! Anyways, Setio starts muttering a spell under his breath, but Bakura spotted this.  
  
"There an easier way to handle this," he said as he quickly grabbed a club and screamed, "RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!" as he, Marik, and Setio made a run for. Notice that I'm not running.  
  
Before this I was distracted by some guy yelling to some stall owner about the chicken coming before the egg. Moron, the egg came before the chicken, don't you ANYTHING?? Then I noticed that the others were running away with the juggler chasing after them screaming curses at the top of his lungs. I quickly try to slip out of the scene, only to run into Setio's teacher, Professor Hi-bye. Oh joy. -_-U Its 9:00 and I'm in trouble for the second time.  
I rule.  
  
~  
  
"Yami..."  
  
For the second time that day I have someone peering over me. Joy.  
  
Professor Hi-bye is ancient! He was SO old and wrinkly that I think he's going to keel over any second. That's why I'm always so paranoid around him. I don't know how Setio survives. Of course he might want him to die, but then somehow his death's going to be blamed on me. Why? I don't know. What? I'm not paranoid? STOP, I'M NOT PARANOID!!!  
  
"Prince Yami, answer me before I have to go to your father. What happened down there?"  
  
"Um..." Man, this is going to be hard to lie about. Professor Hi-bye probably knows a lot about logic and stuff like that. Great. So I say the first thing that comes to mind.  
  
"Well, there was this giant chicken-pig thing..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"and um... Well, it exploded and it had candy in it, so everyone was surprised and started eating it."  
  
"Candy? I saw no candy."  
  
"Yeah well, it was invisible!"  
  
That was a really bad lie. No doubt he'll see through it...  
  
"Okay then. Just wanted to make sure that there wasn't a problem. Now, what was this chicken-pig's species?"  
  
"An African Bumble Pig."  
  
"Okay, off you go."  
  
So I walk out of the room to see the trio standing there waiting for me while pouring a bucket of water out the window. But I wasn't really noticing. I'm putting Professor Hi-bye in my Really Stupid category. How could he be a professor anyway?  
  
BANG  
  
Stupid wall. CRUMBLE AT THE MIGHT OF PRINCE YAMI!!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
It's not listening. I'LL SHOW IT!!!! So I start attacking the wall, not caring whose wall it was. DIE!!!!!  
  
"Yami..." Marik began, but I didn't listen. I kept on punching the wall.  
  
"Prince Yami, may I ask what you are doing??" I know that voice.  
  
I look up to see Priest Akunadin, Dad's personal advisor as well.  
  
Crap.  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as me, Bakura, Marik, and Setio start running like heck down the hall toward the main courtyard.  
  
"YOU KIDS THESE DAYS!!!! NO RESPECT, I TELL YOU, NONE AT ALL!!!!" Priest Akunadin was in purist of us. We see servants muttering things under their breath like, "There they go again or something." Some don't even notice at all. We have a repetition for causing chaos, so this sight is normal.  
  
One problem. Akunadin improved on his running. Before he was have a heart attack after running after us for two minutes, but not this time.  
  
"RUN FASTER!!!!!!!!!" Setio screamed as we ran into the main court yard. That was when we ran into who better than the juggler we left before. He just takes one look at us and screams, "DDIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!" and he too started to chase us.  
  
Great... Just dandy.  
  
So there we are running from the main court yard down to the central corridor. The one were the throne room door is. So there we are, screaming like there's no tomorrow with two mad guys at our heel. So where better to run then into Dad's throne room where it just so happens that he and the Greek governor were meeting and shaking hands.  
  
Just picture this scene...  
  
Me, Setio, Marik, and Bakura running in completely unexpected and screaming like maniacs (which we sorta are) with Priest Akunadin (who is supposed to be a dignified gentleman) and some random juggler with one club in hot pursuit just running into the throne room leaving everyone in complete silence.  
  
Insatiately we pause in complete horror. Boy, are we in trouble...  
  
The first one to speak is Dad, "Yami, what is going on."  
  
How come I'm always the one to blame? OH YEAH, GO BLAME POOR DEFENSELESS YAMI BECAUSE HE JUST DOESN'T REALLY THINK BEFORE DOING SOMETHING AND HE BREAKS THINGS!!!!  
  
"Well, um, you see Father, um, Priest Akunadin and this clown-"  
  
"Juggler." corrected the juggler barely holding onto this club. O_o I think he's going to pee his pants...  
  
"Right. JUGGLER and Priest Akunadin were teaching us about running."  
  
"Is this true, Akunadin?" My dad folded his arms looking completely embarrassed in front of everyone. I can't blame him, so would I if your right-hand man, you son, the future high priest, and some others came running in completely unexpected and they look like they just went through the After Life and back.  
  
Yep. I sense trouble.  
  
"Yes Pharaoh," Akunadin bowed. "Our greatest sorrow." Oh man, when he bowed and looked back at us I could've sworn that his eyes turned red.  
  
I look around to see the other people in the room. Scribes, scholars, priests, priestesses, librarians, slaves and servants, anyone who was anyone was here I guess. I also spot Marik's older sister, Isis. She's a priestess in training. But right now she's looking at me, Bakura, Setio, and (especially) Marik with her "I''M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" or the "I'M GOING TO TELL MOM ON YOU!!!!" look. It's sometimes hard to tell.  
  
Which makes me wonder, HOW COME WE DIDN'T KNOW WHEN THE GREEK GOVERNOR WAS COMING?? Surely Priest Akunadin/The-Nutcase-With-The-Red-Eyes would know what time the governor of Athens was coming. But no, never tell us ANYTHING!!!!  
  
The Greek governor hasn't said a thing. Yeah, that's right, just run away screaming and run back to you palace in Athens. WHY?? BECAUSE WE'RE THE CRAZY EGYPTIANS!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Yep.  
  
"Well, Pharaoh Ankunumkanon, who you keep around the palace interesting," Governor Keloki chuckled and started walking toward me.  
  
-_-U Yep, I'm in trouble.  
  
"So, you Yami, aren't you?" Governor Keloki came up to me and knelt down to my level.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"And these you friends, Setio, Bakura, and Marik, right."  
  
Do we have a repetition outside the palace? Could we have a family somewhere in Upper Egypt laughing at the chaos we cause like the time Bakura and Setio stole the prized gold statue of Ra before the grand festival and pushed it off the roof? Cool. I like the sound of that. I look over and Isis. O_o I think she's going to explode. Her along with Dad. I also hear giggling. I peer around and see Keloki's daughter. -_-U I know her. Last time she come over when I was 7 she made me play house. But then Bakura burned it down. ^_^; I was in his debt. (that's why I once snuck into the shadow dueling room and cried, "HUGHEOUISDFKLKJASDF" in the middle of Isis's shadow dueling test messing her SO badly. Hehehe...)  
  
Dad came over and forced a smile on his face, but still half glaring at me, "Yes, this is my son Yami, Setio, Bakura, and Marik."  
  
The Greek governor chuckled again, "It looks like this palace is never boring."  
  
Yeah, you can say that...  
  
I could tell that Keloki was trying to pat my head, but he couldn't find a place. O_o That's another reason why I like my hair.  
  
"My Pharaoh, I'll take these four and the JUGGLER back to the festival. I'll bring them back for dinner." Akunadin said from his bowing position. NO!!! He's going to kill us!!!  
  
"That would be good, Akunadin." My Dad said. NO!!!  
  
Keloki got up and Priest Akunadin rounded us up.  
  
~  
  
"RUN FASTER!!!!!!!" Marik screamed as we were running from Akunadin and his newly summoned monster, The Man Eater Bug. (The juggler ran back to the main courtyard like there was to tomorrow. Of course for us, there might not be. -_-U  
  
So we keep on running like heck through the palace and run through the nearest door, the one to the kitchen.  
  
We're had a lot of adventures in the kitchen, like the time that we hid in Jokihus's birthday present box (he's the main general's kid) and scared the crap out of him. (don't ask, we hide the presents in the kitchen. Then there was the time where we "helped" make soup for a Roman ambassador. Yeah.  
  
So right now there was a bunch of foods and stuffs for the formal dinner that night. Me, Setio, Bakura, and Marik weaved our way through the cooks and trays of food that were being prepared with Akunadin hot on our trial.  
  
"AAHHHHHH!!" Akunadin bumped into a tray of food getting duck egg soup all over his robe. HAHA! Serves him right for chasing the group of chaos! He cursed at us and started walking the other way to get another robe on.  
  
We stop to catch our breath. Then we all gave each other high-fives. We outsmarted him. Yes, we're unstoppable!! MWHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
~  
  
I hate formal dinners.  
  
Sahie, the palace "fashion consultant" (or as I like to call it, the Fashion Police) was going through my wardrobe. Saying things like,  
  
"Oh, this is horrid!"  
  
"Who picked out his clothes?" (she did -_-U About two weeks ago. But, the fashion probably changed)  
  
"No, no, NO!"  
  
"I know there's something in here that would go with it, there has to be!"  
  
And things like that...  
  
Meanwhile I was throwing rocks out my window into the main courtyard (where some cooks had put things out until dinner time) hoping to hit the juggler. Oh look, some old lady's getting carried off by a Harpie. HAHAHA!!!  
  
Then Sahie turned to me, "Well, what do you think?"  
  
I hate to admit it, but Sahie's like an older sister to me. (Isis is just a homicidal sister) She always knows what's going on gossip-wise and knows fashion, like an older sister should know, I guess. And she's annoying, but I talk to her about my problems sometimes as he goes through my closet.  
  
So anyways, she's holding out a purple robe (mine only one, mind you) and jewelry and stuff like that.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." I sigh I look back at the old lady being taken away by the Harpie. It's sad how often that happens now days. But it's fun to watch. Then the lady punched the Harpie and kicked her. O_o Wow, GO OLD LADY, GO!!!!! The Harpie dropped her and flew away. Darn.  
  
"HEY!" Sahie screamed into my ear.  
  
"OUCH-KA-BIBBLES!!" I screamed as a fell to the floor.  
  
Sahie frowned picked my up by collar and screamed, "WHEN I AM TALKING, YOU LISTEN TO ME!!" and with that she dropped me. Owies... T.T Sahie also has a bad temper like Isis. It must be a "big sister" thing.  
  
~  
  
So there I am leaning on the wall. After Sahie left I changed practically everything. Instead of a purple robe (purple's a girl color) I changed to a black robe, the type that we shadow duel in. I also have a head piece on with the eye of Ra on it along with a bunch of chains and such.  
  
I look cool.  
  
I watch as everyone starts coming inside. I'm waiting for Setio, Marik, and Bakura. Where are they? Wait there's Setio. He too is wearing black, but that's probably because he always does. He comes over to me and leans on the wall with me.  
  
So there we are, waiting for the other two when we start noticing people looking at us and whispering. Yeah, I'm wearing black, do all royals have to wear purple? Setio and I start glaring at people, scaring them so badly.  
  
~  
  
Great. I have Akunadin/ Mr. Nut-Case-With-The-Red-Eyes on the right and Keloki's daughter on my left. I didn't know that Keloki had a son as well. That would explain Isis and Sahie glaring at each other the past half an hour. Joy.  
  
Dinner wasn't that bad, except that Dad found a rock in his soup. So that's where my rock went. I recognized it instantly because it had my name on it. (don't ask why it had my name on it. One day Mom just went crazy and put my name on everything) Dad just sorta glared at me. Mom and Sahie also mad at me for wearing black. The rest of my family is wearing purple. Whoops. -_-U Not.  
  
We were eating dessert when I was handed something by one of the servants. I wonder what it is. I don't remember buying anything but that piece of beef jerky from Rome as a joke for Bakura's birthday. Surly they wouldn't just hand it to me like that in the middle of dinner? -_-U Well, they just might be that stupid.  
  
So there I am, dumbstruck when Hughi (Keloki's daughter) whispered, "Open it!!!"  
  
Jokie, (Keloki's son) whispered back, "I wouldn't. It might be dangerous."  
  
So I did.  
  
At first I was completely clueless at what it was. I just saw pieces of gold everywhere. Whatever it was, it broke coming here.  
  
"Moron," Jokie rolled his eyes.  
  
I looked at Dad. He was just starting at me. What? What did I do now? Oh, he thinks I broke whatever this is too, didn't he!! WELL, I DIDN'T!!! WHY DOES EVERYTHING ALWAYS BREAK ON ME!!! T.T It's not fair!  
  
~  
  
After dinner and dancing (it was very funny to watch Isis and Sahie fight over Jokie. We where doubled over with laughter) well, I take that back. We didn't dance, we caused chaos, but that's what we do!  
  
That thing I got in the mail Dad told me was an early birthday present. More like a belated on since my birthday was a month ago. He said it was a puzzle. It least he didn't think that I broke it. Probably will sometime though. -.-* He said that I should work on it when ever I can. Well, it's pretty, I'll give you that. Isis won't stop saying how "bea-u-ti- ful" it was. I want to hit her, but um, I can't.  
  
Well, today was interesting. Tomorrow we'll have to hide from Hughi so we don't have to play house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RD64: I think that's the longest thing I have ever written.  
  
SDD: Yeah, yeah.  
  
RD64: Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please review, but I'm not excepting much sense it's a one-shot and stuff. I've just been bored lately. I don't know. If I'm really bored or something I might update. Beats me. I kinda enjoyed doing this...  
  
^_~  
  
*Egyptians called their sun Ra after their god. 


	2. The Harvest Ritual

RD64: Hello, it's me. I'm REALLY bored, again. Even though it's nice during the day at school, whenever I get home IT'S RAINING OUTSIDE!!! WHY????? T.T  
  
SDD: Okay then.  
  
RD64: Anyway, um, so here I am. And I'm really bored, hoping that my mom gets done with dinner soon...  
  
And now to clear something up:  
  
Um, I guess I didn't really phrase something well last time. It really should've went  
  
"Yes, this is my son, Yami, and his friends, Marik, Bakura, and Setio." Or whatever, even though Yami and Setio are cousins in the anime. THEY'RE NOT HERE, MWHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yeah.  
  
Sorry, I've been really mad lately. (not PMS) I barely exploded on my LA teacher. Grrrr... I hate LA.  
  
Day in the Life of Prince Yami  
  
Time: Whenever. I don't really keep track. Why, am I supposed to or something??  
  
Location: Main Courts where all sorts of stalls and such are up and people are every where. I'm surprised nobody's noticed a pair of crimson eyes and my hair yet. Geez, most of these people live in Egypt, yet some Greek sailor knew my hair. -.-  
  
Random Thought of the Day:  
Never eat crocodile egg soup. NEVER. Let's just say it didn't agree with my stomach...  
  
Well, here I am. Here, in the Main Courts. In a bush. Hiding from Hughi. Some GREAT morning. Wonder where the others are. Oh well.  
  
Keloki and Dad are in a meeting right now. I hate meetings. All people do is sit there and talk, and talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, AND TALK!!!! It also seems that the second day some important person is here is the worst. People from all over Egypt have arrived to see Keloki and Dad and some grand festival-thingy. I mean, what's there to see? I mean, it's just Akunadin AKA Mr. Nut-Case-With-Red-Eyes leading a bunch of other priest, they mumble a words, offer something or another and they walk back.  
Wow. --U  
  
"YAMIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU???????"  
  
No, not her!! ANYBODY BUT HER!!!!!!  
  
I peer behind the huge plant to see Hughi walking around trying to find me to play house probably. NO! Anything but that!!!  
  
"YAMI???" She starts running toward my hiding place. NO! How did she find me?? Well, maybe it's my hair. --U  
  
So anyway, I bust through the plant like there's no tomorrow (and knowing this situation, there might not be!!!). And who better to run into than Isis!  
  
"Yami, what are you doing?" Isis was obviously in a bad mood. Why? I don't know. Probably had something to do with Jokie. And I don't want to get in the middle of that.  
  
"RUN!!!" I screamed at her as a sprit passed her. Let's do an equation:  
  
Mad Isis Annoying Hughi = BAD  
  
So I'm running, and running, and running, and finally I reach my room. HAHAHA!!!! SALVATION!! But before that I run into the wall. Joy.  
  
So I wake up. My head hurts as if it got struck by a huge, big, FEROCIOUS, MAN-EATING, SHARP-TOOTHED ROCK.  
  
Never mind.  
  
"Hey, he's awake." Bakura said as he poked me.  
  
"Will you quit that?" I got up, but then went instantly back to the ground. "OUCH-KA-BIBBLES!!"  
  
Setio folded his arms, "That's a new one."  
  
"For once in your life, Setio, SHUT UP!" I screamed as tried to get up again.  
  
"HIDE!" Marik's voice came from the doorway of Setio's room, which I just realized we were in. But how could I miss it? I mean, how many rooms have a bunch of books, charts of ways to burn Akunadin and all of his teachers (or anyone as I noticed a chart of ways to murder a lizard).  
  
Bakura grabbed me and pulled me down under Setio's bed just as his door burst. Standing there was Mr. Nutcase himself, red eyes and all. Not a pleasant site. Not one at all...  
  
"SETIO, WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Yep, that's Akunadin alright. He stormed away leaved Setio's door open or something. He might've ripped it off or something, who knows. --U  
  
I manage to crawl out and see Marik and Setio standing up. Bakura just laughed along with Marik. Sometimes I don't get those two.  
  
"What did you do??" I asked Setio, nearly about to strangle him. Whatever he did I hope its wroth being chased by Mr. Nut-Case-With-The-Red- Eyes.  
  
"He has to be the Bird of Stupidity at the ritual today." Marik snickered as Setio shot him a death glare.  
  
"It's not the Bird of Stupidity; it's the Bird of the Good Harvest!"  
  
"Whatever." I snickered along with Marik and Bakura. The Bird of Stupidity was a symbol of a hopeful harvest played by some unlucky priest. I wish I knew of this earlier. We would've tortured him to no end.  
  
"Well, this is our plan..." Bakura started as we leaned in to hear it. I love festivals. So much chaos to cause, so little time.  
  
Our plan was not complicated. I hate the word complicated. It's a big eleven-worded word that has eleven words.  
  
Our plan had a few steps.  
  
Step One: Mess up the food for the banquet tonight. (I do really hate formal dinners. This means another hour with Sahie)  
  
Step Two: Unleash nearby Harpies to cause trouble in the streets.  
  
Step three: Steal ritual statue  
  
STEP ONE: FOOD  
  
As I said before, the kitchen is the prefect place to cause trouble. The cooks are running this way and that trying to make sure that something doesn't caught on fire.  
  
So me and Marik were right there, in the middle of it all. A cook ran by with a tray of soup. - Smells good whatever it is. 00 I hope it's not crocodile egg soup.  
  
"Hey," Marik whispered and pointed to a bunch of bread being heated by some fire type monsters in an oven. Perfect.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Marik starts to sneak over to the main oven as I cause a distraction. Let's see... What would be a good thing to yell...  
  
"MY SHIRT!!! MY SHIRT'S ON FIRE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Some cook near a window started to scream and jump around like the statue of Bastet that we shoved off the roof a few weeks ago...  
  
Oo Yeah, that's a distraction. All the cooks look over that way and start to run over the help him. But the cook already jumped out the window and started to run into the Nile. Oo That guy must be rubber or something to survive that. (AN: like Luffy.)  
  
Then I hear, "OH MY RA, THE BREAD FOR THE WHOLE DINNER!!!!" and everyone runs over to the oven and a start to blow the fire out, but it only makes it bigger. Morons.  
  
I see a bunch on pepper and salt on a table and soup. Let's do another equation, shall we?  
  
Salt Pepper Soup being served at a banquet = Bad soup at a banquet.  
  
Perfect.  
  
So a take a bunch of salt and pepper and pour it into the big pots of soup.  
  
"Ready?" Marik asked causing me to jump and nearly spill the soup on my black robe."  
  
Then I see/hear doom:  
  
"YAMI!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU????" Hughi screamed at the top of her lungs as she entered the kitchen where all the cooks are still trying to "blow" the fire out. -.-  
  
"Come on!" I grabbed Marik by the arm and we crawled out the kitchen by a back door.  
  
And Marik was laughing his head off. Oh what? He thinks that having my worst enemy that's going to cause my doom for the rest of the day and will mess up our plan?  
  
"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY??" I screamed at Marik as we walked out to where we're supposed to meet up the Harpie-freers. (Setio and Bakura) It took everything I had not to punch him.  
  
Now Marik's on the ground he's laughing so hard.  
  
THAT'S IT!!!  
  
"WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS SO FUNNY????" I scream at Marik causing people nearby to look and point, but I'm used to that.  
  
Marik finally starts breathing again, lucky for him I didn't punch him out, "I think she likes you."  
  
My life is  
officially over.  
  
STEP TWO: HARPIES  
  
Setio's POV (for now)  
  
I hate peasants. They crowd places all at once leaving no room to get through. GRRRRRRRR!!!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
"So you think Mr. Dekeda is at the cells today?" Bakura asked me as we make our through path that leads to the monster cells.  
  
"Probably. You know that man has no other life besides looking over the monsters."  
  
Mr. Dekeda is some REALLY old man due to die any minute now. He watches over the cells with monsters. (trouble causing ones that is meaning all the really powerful ones that could destroy us all with one swipe. HAHAHAHA!!! One day I'm going to go in there and set them all free! YES!)  
  
(But not now.)  
  
We both enter into an old building that was probably built the year that Mr. Dekeda was born. And Ra knows how old that is. If I didn't know better I'd think that this whole place was going to fall down any second.  
  
"Okay, Bakura. You go talk to Mr. Dekeda while I go and set the Harpies free."  
  
"Well what am I going to say? 'Hello, I'm here to keep you busy while Setio goes and sets the Harpies free?'"  
  
"Haha. Not amused." -.- I don't understand people who have time to joke.  
  
Bakura takes a turn right to Mr. Grouch's office while I go on to the cells.  
  
I could hear Bakura scream, "WELL HELLO! WHAT'S YOUR OPINION ON SNAILS?? YEAH, WHAT'S UP WITH THEM??" It's more like 'What's up with you?'  
  
So I run down to the cells and with my "magical knife" pick open the door.  
  
Now, that wasn't so hard.  
  
STEP THREE: STEAL STATUE (Yami's POV)  
  
So there I am. Lying on the ground of the main courtyard. WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE NOW??? TAKE MY SOUL!!  
  
"Does not." Was my best defense. Not that I really had one though.  
  
I was still fuming when Setio and Bakura came back from the cells. Marik was still snickering.  
  
"What's the matter with you two?" Bakura raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing." We both said at the sametime.  
  
"Whatever, I don't even want to know."  
  
Setio folded his arms, "Are we ready?"  
  
The three of us scramble to the temple.  
  
The temple.  
  
One of my grandfather's greatest milestones. It's HUGE!! Priest from all over the Egypt are running all over the place, preparing for one of the most important rituals of the whole year.  
  
And in the middle of it all is Mr.Nut-Case-With-The-Red-Eyes. He's just screaming at people and hitting them with random objects. Which is usual, actually.--U  
  
This will be a piece of grape pie.  
  
We don't need to create a disruption or anything (although is IS my favorite part). Bakura, Setio, Marik and I just snuck into a room with the ritual props (and Setio's lovely costume), grabbed the statue, hide it under Marik'd cloak, and ran for it.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING HERE??"  
  
CRAP! WE WERE CAUGHT!!!  
  
Two guesses at who is now chasing us.  
  
Guess One:  
No, not some old man who can barley walk.  
  
Guess Two:  
Mr. Nut-Case-With-The-Red-Eyes, you say?  
  
Darn, you're right.  
  
"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs as we dash out of the temple area.  
  
"YAMI!!!!"  
  
OO Oh, CRAP NO!! Hughi! This is not good. Marik burst out laughing and fell down.  
  
"YOU IDOIT!!" Bakura grabbed the statue from out of Marik's cloak and ran for it. Marik quickly got up and we started running again.  
  
We stopped ten minutes later in my room. Panting, I closed and locked my door. We all sank to the floor to catch out breath. Akunadin must be working out or SOMETHING. Who at the age the Nile can almost catch healthy ten and eleven year old boys?  
  
"Almost catch" being keyword.  
  
It's that time of day again! Sahie was going through my closet, again.  
  
"So, were you guys the culprits who stole the statue at the temple this morning?" Sahie asked as she went through cloak, after cloak, after cloak.  
  
"Maybe..." I was looking out the window watching some servant running from a Harpie.  
  
Sahie sighed as she threw a purple robe over my head.  
  
"WEAR THAT CLOAK OR I'LL USE YOUR HEAD AS A CAP FOR MY PERFUME BOTTLE. GOT IT??" She yelled at me as she set down jewelry on a table.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
So I'm sitting there again, between Akunadin and Hughi. Two people I really don't wait to be next to. But I didn't really care. I just got to see Setio in a bird suit pretending to be flapping his wings and bring good harvests to Egypt.  
  
The only bad thing though, is that Akunadin found the statue under a bench in some random courtyard. Remind me never to put Marik in charge of hiding a stolen object.  
  
Servants came by with soup. THE SOUP. You know, the when that I put salt and pepper in? Yeah, that one.  
  
I'm not eating that.  
  
So, before anyone else and eat, my dad has to take a bite.  
  
Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap...  
  
He just a spoonful...  
  
And nothing happened! Everyone started eating...  
  
Okay then.   
  
Kinda weird how chickens walk.  
  
I'm looking out my window as I work on this puzzle thing Dad gave me. This thing's so HARD!!  
  
Hey, look a Harpie!  
  
I can't believe that on day I'll be able to rule over this land. Oh the chaos that will happen...  
  
Bring it on.  
  
RD64: So, how did you like it? Don't except another chapter, though. As I said, I've been really bored.  
  
I'd also like to point out that I learned that Yami "ruled" in the New Kingdom. Probably none of you care much, but I just thought I'd tell you this. I think he ruled in the 18th dynasty.  
  
Well, thanks for the reviews!!! 


End file.
